


free rose

by schmidt



Category: New Girl
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmidt/pseuds/schmidt
Summary: Nick hates Valentine's Day.





	free rose

It’s Valentine’s Day, and Nick feels like shit. He’s got nobody to spend the day with. It’s no different from his previous Valentine’s Days, but that doesn’t make it any less painful. Everywhere he goes he’s surrounded by pink and red, hearts, and teddy bears. He goes to Starbucks to get a coffee. He orders, then stands to wait for them to make his drink. He notices they have some Valentine’s themed drinks, and all the signs are in pink today. There’s even a deal that if you buy a Valentine’s drink, you get a free one to “share with your sweetheart”. He sighs and leans against the counter. He pulls out his phone and scrolls through Facebook. But most of the posts he scrolls past are of couples smiling and kissing each other. 

Finally his drink is ready. He picks up the pink cup covered in hearts. The guy at the counter hands him a rose.

“It’s free,” the guy explains. “You can give it to your special someone.” He gives Nick a wink then goes back to work.

Nick sighs, but grabs the rose and walks out. He walks home, the breeze sending a chill through him and making him wish he’d brought a jacket. He decides he’ll give the stupid rose to Schmidt. Schmidt’s the kind of person who’ll put it in a vase with water on his windowsill until it dies. Nick shakes his head thinking of it, but he’ll give to Schmidt anyway.

When he gets back to the loft, Schmidt is the only one there.

“Hey, Schmidt,” he says, “I got you something.” He hands Schmidt the rose. “I got it for free when I got Starbucks.”

Schmidt’s face lights up. “Thanks, Nick,” he says. He goes into the next room, and sure enough, comes back with a vase filled with water. He puts the rose in the vase and sets the vase on the kitchen table. “Wonderful,” he says with a smile. Then he turns back to Nick, and repeats what he said before: “Thanks, Nick.” But this time he says it differently, softer and warmer. He looks at Nick for a second longer than usual. Then, he steps closer to Nick. 

Closer, closer, until Nick can feel Schmidt’s breaths. Then, Schmidt kisses him. It’s short and soft and sweet. Schmidt pulls away, and Nick numbly notices Schmidt taking his hands off of his face. Nick hadn’t even realized they were there in the first place. He’s sure he’s bright red, his face feels like it’s on fire. 

Schmidt looks calm as ever, a small smile gracing his lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Nick,” he says, and then leaves the loft.

Nick’s feet feel glued to the floor. His wonders absentmindedly where Schmidt is going. His mind is a whirl. It’s not as if Schmidt hasn’t kissed him before. Schmidt’s kissed him more times than is probably normal for two guy friends. But he’s never kissed him quite like this. Not on Valentine’s Day. Not this tenderly. Not with a small smile on his face afterwards.

Nick is probably not supposed to feel like this. His stomach probably shouldn’t feel as if butterflies are fighting to get free. This is not how guys are supposed to feel about their best friends. But, most guys don’t have a best friend like Schmidt. 

Nick sits down on the couch and takes a sip of his coffee. It’s cold, now. But the doodled pink hearts on the cup suddenly don’t seem as blinding. They seem almost nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome constructive criticism so hit me with it! I've been in a Schmidt/Nick mood lately and so this is one of the results of that.


End file.
